Brothers
by anniegirl132
Summary: After the death of his parents, Sasori has to move in with a family friend. Having to share rooms with an annoying blonde was not something he wanted, especillay when something just seems off about his roommate. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Okay, I know I have other stories that I should be working on but I have so many ideas for other new stories that I had to start one of them. I seriously have about 10 or 11 stories I've been waiting to write, but I decided to only start on one so I don't end up having tons of unfinished stuff and so many things to update. Also I'm hoping, that in some way, having more stories to work on will help with the writer's block I constantly seem to get on one or two of my other stories. So yeah… **

**This story is a modern AU, and Sasori is 10 years old and Deidara is 9 years old, and they're in 4****th**** grade.**

**Warning: violence and darkish themes later on in the story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Hope you like it! ^_^**

**UPDATE: I decided I'm going to change this into third-person POV**

**. . . . . = timeskip**

**. . . . .**

"_Excuse me, are you Sasori?" A man dressed all in white asked a short redhead, sitting in a chair in the building's waiting room._

"_Yes…" he answered, looking up at the man questioningly. He and his parents had just been in a car crash and were rushed to the hospital by an ambulance. They checked over Sasori and told him he was fine and to stay in the waiting room, but they had bought his parents somewhere else in the hospital. He'd been waiting for hours and wondered why his parents hadn't come back out yet._

"_Well…. I'm afraid to say… Your parents didn't make it…" the doctor said quietly. Sasori froze and his eyes widened._

"_We're very sorry, we tried everything that we could, but weren't able to save them…" Sasori barely heard the doctor as he continued to speak. All he could think about was that his parents were gone. Dead._

Sasori sighed at the memory from a few weeks ago, as he stared out the window of the car he was riding in. _I can't seem to stop thinking about what happed, and how my life will change. I don't really know the woman driving this car very well. Apparently she was a very close friend of my mom and was willing to take me in. _

"Sasori we're here," she said opening her door and then Sasori's. He grabbed the small drawstring bag he'd brought with him and climbed out of the car. The rest of his stuff would be brought over later or at least, that's what he was told. The first thing the redhead noticed upon entering the house was the mess. There were clothes, empty glass bottles, and other miscellaneous items scattered about the floor.

"You'll be sharing the room upstairs with my son, Deidara," the woman explained, leading him to the room.

"I'll be downstairs making dinner if you need anything. Just make yourself at home," she said smiling, before leaving him standing in front of the room. Sighing, he pulled open the door and walked inside. Looking around the room, Sasori notice a blonde kid sitting hunched over a desk working on something that he couldn't see. Hearing the sound of the door opening, the blonde looked up and smiled.

"Hi un! My mom said told me about you, I'm Deidara. What's your name un?" he sayid, getting up and walking over to the redhead. But Sasori only glared at him, already finding his new roommate annoying.

"Sasori," he growled. _I don't know how I'm going to be able to tolerate this kid, _he thought.

"Nice to meet you un. That's my side of the room and you can stay over there," the blonde said, gesturing to the left side of the room. It was relatively empty, except for a bed and a desk. Sasori walked over to the bed and set his bag on it before also sitting down on the covers. Pulling an unfinished puppet and a small carving knife out, he begin to work. But a voice interrupted his concentration only seconds after he started.

"Whatcha making un?" he glance up to see Deidara standing near him, staring intently at the puppet in his hand.

"A puppet, it's my art," Sasori answered.

"You're an artist too un!?" Deidara said, a look of excitement in his eyes. He ran over to his side of the room to his desk and grabbed a small sculpture of a dove that was sitting there.

"This is my art un," he said grinning, and then he threw it up into the air, making some strange sign with his hand before the dove suddenly exploded. While the explosion was small, it still surprised the redhead.

"Why did you blow it up!?" he asked. _This kid must be crazy, and why does his mom even let him have explosives!? _Sasori wondered.

"Because it's art un! A fleeting moment of beauty, lasting only a second but remembered forever by those who see it un," Deidara said, grinning all the while..

"That's not art you brat! Art is eternal, something that can last forever so all can see its beauty," Sasori explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, don't call me a brat un!" the blonde yelled, clenching his fists.

"You are a brat," Sasori said, rolling his eyes. _Honestly, only a brat would have such a wrong view on what true art is._

"Whatever un…" he grumbles, beginning to pout, only proving Sasori's accusations of him being childish.

"Time for dinner!" the two heard Deidara's mom call from downstairs. Sasori left the room but once he got to the bottom of the stairs, Deidara suddenly grabbed his wrist and began to drag him through the house.

"Let go brat!" Sasori growled.

"I'm just showing you to the kitchen un," the blonde grumbled as they entered the kitchen. He walks to the table and takes a seat. Sasori, taking the only seat left, sat down next to him. As they begin to eat, the redhead notice surprisingly enough that his roommate wasn't talking for once. _Finally, _he thought, sighing internally in relief.

So, Sasori, are you settling in well?" Deidara's mom asked, looking over at Sasori.

"Yeah," he answered, before going back to eating. As annoying as Sasori found Deidara to be, he knew it would be even more annoying having the blonde's mom trying to help him settle in. Right now all he really wanted was to be left alone, but those around him didn't seem to understand that. The rest of the meal, thankfully for Sasori, went in silence and he was happy to finally be able to go up to his room. But the moment he get up there Deidara already started trying to talk to him again.

"Hey, Sasori danna, I-"

"What did you just call me?" _I must not have heard him right, why would he be calling me that? _Sasori thought.

"Danna un?"

"Don't call me that brat."

"But you're also an artist un, and even if I don't agree with your art I still respect you un…"

"Whatever…" _Great, now I have to spend the rest of my time in this house with some stupid brat calling me his __**danna.**_

"So, Sasori danna, where do you come from un?" Deidara asked. _I can't believe he just said that. Like I want to be remembering that place, I'm trying to __**forget**__ everything from the past. _ Sasori mentally seethed.

"Shut up." And with that, he got into his bed with his back facing his roommate._ Maybe if I just ignore him, he'll leave me alone. I hope so…_

. . . . .

Deidara sat up in bed, letting out a quiet yawn, before getting up and rushing to get dressed. As he just finished fixing up his hair in its usual half ponytail did he notice that Sasori wasn't up yet. _He'll be late if he doesn't get ready now, _the blonde thought, walking over to his bed.

"Hey, danna un, it's time to get up!" Sasori opened my eyes and sat up to glare at Deidara angrily.

"What is your problem?" he snapped.

"We have to get ready for school un and eat breakfast" he said crossing his arms.

"It's still too early for that," the redhead growled. And Sasori knew that, because according to the alarm clock on the desk next to his bed, it's still only 5:00 in the morning, and school didn't start until 7:00.

"We have to walk to school because the bus doesn't come to this neighborhood, and mom has to go to work early un," Deidara explained, frowning at his roommate's rude attitude.

"What about your dad?" Sasori asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"… He has other stuff to do un…" the blonde answered, looking away slightly.

"Fine," Sasori sighed, getting out of bed and waiting for the blonde to leave the room before getting dressed for school. Deidara's mom had left a uniform for him in his side of the closet. Once ready, he walked down the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table next to Deidara as his mom served out breakfast. They ate in silence and once finished, they went out the door with Deidara's mom waving goodbye to them as they began to walk.

"How long will it take to get there?" Sasori asked. They'd left the house around 5:30, so it was actually still a little dark out at the time. _I hope it doesn't take too long to reach the school, _Sasori thought

"About an hour un," the blonde answered, causing Sasori to groan silently. _What are we supposed to do if it rains one day!? _ He thought irritably.

"So, danna, you never answered my question last night un," Deidara spoke up, poking the redhead to get his attention.

"That's because you don't need to know," he answered, glaring at him.

"Why not un, it's just where you come from. It's not like it's a big deal," the blonde grumbled.

"Because I don't feel like telling you. Now shut up you annoying brat," Sasori snapped at him. _I hope he can stay quiet at least until we reach school…_

**. . . .**

**So? What did you think of the first chapter? I'd really appreciate it if you'd review and tell me what you thought and if there's anything I can fix, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**And there's this story idea I've had for a while, and at first it was just a really simple basic plot, but after I worked on it for a while I now have most of the story worked out and several ideas and scene. And I really want to write it…. But I promise that I won't until I finish one of my other stories first. I'll probably end up writing the first chapter than posting it after I finish one of my other stories, but I promise I'll still try to update at least once a week, at least until school starts. Then it will probably be once every month to once every two months.**

**. . . . . = timeskip **

**POV change will stay the same**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

"Hey danna if you want, I can show you around un," Deidara said as the two reached the school.

"Fine…" Sasori answered. He don't want to spend more time with the blonde, but he didn't really know where anything was so it'd be best if he knew now so he wouldn't get lost later. As he was shown around, the redhead was further annoyed to find out that he was in the same class as the Deidara. Other than a few classrooms it was a fairly small school. Just as the blonde finished his tour, the bell rang for school to start. Sighing, Sasori followed behind Deidara to their class. Most of the room was already full once they arrive and Sasori was stuck with the only seat left, right next to Deidara. _Of course…_

Deidara grinned over at the redhead but it was only returned with a glare. _Honestly, he acts like just because we live together now we're like bffs or something. I guess he hasn't gotten the message yet that I don't like him, maybe I need to be meaner. Yeah, hopefully that'll work. _Sasori thought as he went to his seat.

"Good morning class, we have a new student today. Sasori, please stand up and introduce yourself" the teacher announces, gesturing for the redhead to stand. He did so and quickly then sat back down after stating his name. As the teacher began to go over the notes everyone else had apparently taken last week, Sasori quickly tried to write them down. It wouldn't be too hard to catch up hopefully; it was only the second week into the year after all.

As he wrote, he suddenly felt a paper ball connect with the side of his head. Glaring at the object, he snatched it off of the floor and open it up.

_Hey danna, wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch un?_

Quickly scribbling down an answer, Sasori threw the paper back at him

_No brat, stop bothering me_

Deidara frowned and mouthed 'why not un' at his roommate, but was ignored by him.

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara was disappointed that his danna didn't want to sit with him, but guessed that the redhead didn't see him as his friend yet. _I don't know why, maybe it's because we've only known each other for about a day? I guess I'll just have to work harder to be a good friend to him._ Deidara sighed quietly and began to write down what the teacher had on the board. None of this really interested him, but he knew he had to do well in school. _I don't want to make father angry._

Finishing his notes, Deidara stared up at the clock that hung above the classroom door. _I wonder how long until lunch… Class can be pretty boring since I don't sit near any of my friends, but at least they're in my class. _He looked over at Hidan a few desks away from him to see his friend drawing a very violent picture. He rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. _Typical Hidan…_ In front of him, also a few desks away, Tobi was trying to quickly shove several pieces of candy under his mask before the teacher caught him. _I can understand, that woman was scary when she caught that one kid eating the first week of school._ The blonde was snapped from his thoughts as the bell rang, signaling lunch time. _Finally! _ He jumped up out of his desk and ran to the door where Hidan and Tobi were already waiting.

"Hey guys un!" he said, grinning at them.

"Hey Dei! Man that lesson was so f*** boring," Hidan said.

"Tobi thinks so too!" Tobi agreed.

"Yeah, and we still have to go back there after lunch un," Deidara sighed.

"Ugh, I don't wanna go back to that b***'s class," the albino groaned.

"And who do you think you're talking about Hidan?" a saccharine voice said from behind the trio.

"N-n-nothing M-Mrs. Mitarashi," Hidan stuttered, turning to look at their teacher who was giving him a very scary glare at the moment.

"That's an after school detention," she said, before turning and walking away.

"Ah, d***, that f**** b***!" Hidan, grumbled, stomping his foot.

"Hidan's been a bad boy," Tobi said quietly.

"Shut up you-"

"Hidan just calm down un, we're at the cafeteria so let's just eat," Deidara said before his friend could go off on another rant and get them all in trouble.

"Fine," the albino spat, but continued to mumble curses under his breath as they got their food. Only once they'd sat down and began to eat did Hidan begin to complain again.

"So what if I f**** curse, that doesn't mean that b**** has to go and give me a f*** detention!"

"Tobi thinks you should be a good boy like Tobi Hidan-san," the masked boy declared.

"What the h****, I-"

"Yeah Hidan, then maybe you wouldn't get a detention _every _day," Deidara snickered as the albino's expression turned to one of rage and began to loudly curse at his friends. However he was interrupted as a hand slammed down on the table right next to him. He looked up to glare at the other boy standing next to him.

"What the f*** do you want Kanzoku?" he growled. One of his followers, Aiken, who was standing nearby, suddenly snapped at Hidan.

"Shut your mouth you d*** freak!" The trio of friends stiffened at the name, their glares intensifying.

"You wanna fight b***!?" Hidan shouted, standing up.

"Tch, like you'd stand a chance," Aiken smirked. Hidan's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward but was sent stumbling back as a fist connected with his face. That was all it took. Deidara jumped across the table, tackling Kanzoku to the ground. As they fought on the floor, Hidan started a fist fight with Aiken and a crowd had began to gather.

Kanzoku had Deidara pinned to the ground and was about to punch him in the face when Tobi came up and yanked him back. As the fight began to escalate, a teacher soon arrived and separated everyone.

"All of you, come with me _now_!" he shouted, grabbing Hidan and Kanzoku's arms and the rest followed behind.

They all entered the office and were told to wait while they were each called in one at a time to have a talk with the principle. Deidara began to fidget slightly, looking down at his feet. He hadn't been thinking when he'd attacked Kanzoku and now he regretted it, in more ways than one. Even from last year the boy was known for holding a grudge, not to mention that he already seemed to hate Deidara and his friends. And he had promised himself that he wouldn't upset his father, that's why he was trying to do extra well in school this year. But if he heard about this…. Deidara jumped slightly as he was broken from his musings by a sharp voice calling his name. Shakily, he stood up and made his way into the principal's office.

"H-hello Principal Ts-Tsunade un," he stuttered slightly, taking a seat in the chair in front of her desk. The school's principal was scarier then Mrs. Mitarashi, but thankfully, only when she was angry.

"Hello Deidara. So far, I have gotten two different stories, can you please enlighten me on what happened," she said staring at him. Deidara quickly averted his gaze and began to fidget again.

"W-well, we were just eating when K-Kanzoku came over and started insulting us un. A-and then he p-punch Hidan un, so I was just defending my friend w-when I attacked him un…" he finished quietly, still not meeting the woman's eyes.

"Fine. But you still took part in the fight so you will receive a detention, and-"

"Please don't tell my parents un!" he suddenly blurted out. The principal's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I-I just promised that I'd do g-go-good this year and I-I really d-don't w-wa-want to dis-disa-disappoint th-them u-un," by the end of his sentence he was stuttering terribly and beginning to regret speaking now.

"Alright," she sighed after glaring at him for a while," You still have a detention, but other than that I'll leave you off with a warning for now. But if it happens again then I _will_ call your parents. Now go."

"Y-ye-yes ma'am, th-thank you un," he said before rushing from the room.

* * *

**Soooo? Good or bad? Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**And thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone… It's going to take me a bit longer to make updates than usual because my laptop broke and now I have to rewrite everything…. **

**Well, hope you like the chapter**

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara waited at the school's front gate for Sasori so they could walk home. Once he spotted him, he waved the redhead over

"Hey Sasori danna un," Deidara said, smiling.

"Brat," he said, starting to walk next to Deidara down the sidewalk.

"Danna?"

"What is it brat?"

"C-can you please not tell my parents about what happened today un," he asked. Deidara wasn't sure if Sasori was the type to just go and rat people out, but he wanted to make sure that his parents wouldn't find out.

"Why," he said, looking over at the blonde.

"W-what un?" he asked, suddenly looking a bit scared.

"Why should I not tell them?" he asked. Deidara's eyes widened as he suddenly felt panic rise inside him.

"D-danna, please un, I-I really don't w-want them to know," he tried again. Sasori glared at him for a moment before looking straight ahead.

"Shut up brat."

Deidara looked away and stayed quiet for the whole way home. But once they were in the room, he decided that being quiet really wouldn't do anything; besides, he needed some help with something.

"Hey, danna un?"

What is it now brat?" he growled.

"Heh, I don't really get this math problem un, do you think you can help me?" he asked.

"Tch, do it yourself brat," he snapped before getting back to working on his own homework.

"Oh, okay un…" Deidara sighed, frowning down at the homework sheet on the desk in front of him. After staring at it for several more minutes but still not getting it he groaned and face-planted on the desk. Math had never really been his strong point but he knew that he _had_ to do good. It was just so hard when it seemed _no one _would bother to help him. Sasori obviously said no and his mom was just always too busy with work and other things. And his dad, well he didn't want to bother him with something so trivial that he _should_ be able to do on his own.

"Time for dinner kids!" Deidara heard his mom call from downstairs.

"Okay un!" Deidara called back and then he and Sasori made their way to the kitchen. As they took their eats and began to eat Deidara's mom started up a conversation.

"So, Sasori, how was your first day at school?" she asked. Deidara froze, looking over at Sasori.

"oh, it was very interesting."

"What do you mean."

"Well, there was a fight." Deidara felt his heartbeat speed up and his hands began to tremble so he hid them beneath the table. _Please don't tell them danna! _He thought.

"Really, a fight!?" Deidara's mom gasped, leaning back slightly in her seat.

"Do you know who was in it?" the blonde's father spoke up.

"Well…" Sasori began, causing Deidara to tense and send him one last pleading look. The redhead glanced over at him for a second before speaking.

"I'm not really sure, I don't really know anyone there except Deidara," he said, going back to eating. Deidara held back a sigh of relief and also continued to eat.

"Oh, well Deidara, did you see this fight?" she asked, turning her gaze to her son.

"No un," he answered.

"Uh, ma I be excused un?" Deidara asked his mom.

"Oh, sure dear." He got up from the table and quickly went up to his room.

**Sasori's POV**

Sasori also excused himself from the table soon after Deidara had left. He walked up the stair and into his and Deidara's room, going over to his desk to work on one of his puppets, having already finished his homework before dinner. Though practically the second he started, he was interrupted.

"H-hey danna un?"

"What do you want brat?"

"Why didn't you tell them un?" Sasori sighed. He should have known that the blonde would ask him this, but he didn't want to tell him the truth. Because as much as he'd been telling himself, he didn't actually hate Deidara or want him to go away. He wanted to be friends with him. But that would be a weird thing to say after treating him the way he had been. But he didn't really have any other excuse…

"I don't hate you that much brat," he answered.

"Oh un…" And the silence that followed became increasingly awkward until Sasori interrupted it.

"You said that you needed help with homework?"

"Yeah," Deidara grinned.

* * *

**I know, it's super short, but I had to completely rewrite it so…. yeah….**

**What'd you think? Good or bad?**

**And thanks for reading! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I want to thank topgirlalg and princessbinas for reviewing chapter 3, I really appreciate it! ^_^**

**And even though I recently posted a chapter for this, it was really short **_**and **_**I suddenly got this idea for a scene yesterday, so I had to write up until the point where the scene would happen so I could write the scene (which will be in the next chapter). And I might actually have the next chapter out sometime this week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_**~a few weeks later~**_

**Sasori's POV**

Sasori yawned quietly, opening his eyes and sitting up in bed. He still felt tired this morning from staying up late last night helping Deidara with his homework again. It seemed like he had to do that almost every night recently… Getting up, he walked over to the closet and pulled out his uniform before getting dressed. As he was about to leave the room, he noticed that Deidara still had yet to wake up.

He thought about maybe waking him up but in the end decided to just let him sleep and go get some breakfast; he'd be up soon enough anyways. As he trudged into the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was the overwhelming smell of something burning.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked, trying not to cringe at the smell as he sat down at the table.

"Oh, good morning Sasori! I was just trying out a new recipe for a 'super omelet,' I hope you like it," she smiled, setting a plate in front of him. The eggs were slightly browned, probably overcooked, and there was some strange substance oozing from the side of the breakfast food. Sasori took a small bite of it and almost gagged at the horrible flavor but had to force himself to swallow due to the expectant look Deidara's mom was giving him.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Um, I-it's good, but I'm not really that hungry this morning, sorry," he replied. It was then that Deidara walked into the room, smelled the burnt food, grabbed Sasori, and quickly walked out.

"We gotta go or we'll be late, sorry we have to miss breakfast un, bye!" he called hurriedly before stepping out of the front door with Sasori and quickly closing it behind him.

"We can just get breakfast at school un," Deidara said as they began to walk down the sidewalk.

"What was that?" Sasori asked, referring to the "omelet."

"I don't know un, sometimes my mom just gets it in her head that she wants to try something 'new,' and it usually ends up like that," he sighed.

"I guess I'll have to remember that next time." Sasori said, smirking.

"Yeah," Deidara chuckled. There were a few more minutes of silence before Deidara spoke up again.

"Hey danna, do you want to come sit with me and my friends at lunch today un?" Sasori thought about it a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, sure brat."

"Cool un." Sasori wasn't really a people person, but since he'd already admitted that he didn't hate Deidara and actually thought of him as his friend, what harm could come from meeting the blonde's friends. It was strange; after his parents' death, he didn't want to be near anyone. He didn't want to feel that loss and pain again. But for some reason, Sasori just couldn't bring himself to hate Deidara. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he just seemed to be such a happy and nice person that even if he forced himself, he just couldn't hate him. He wanted to be the blonde's friend, even if there was a chance he might feel that pain and loss again. Except this time, he'd do whatever he could to stop something like that from happening.

* * *

Sasori sighed, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited by the classroom door for Deidara. He gave the blonde a slight glare once he finally got there.

"I hate to be kept waiting brat," he growled.

"Geeze danna, I didn't know you were that impatient un," Deidara grumbled. They walked into the cafeteria and, after getting their food, Deidara led Sasori over to a table where his friends were waiting.

"Who the f*** is this?" Hidan asked once the two sat down.

"This is Sasori. Sasori, that's Hidan," he paused to point at the albino," and that's Tobi un," he finished, pointing at the masked boy.

"Okay, but why the h*** is he here?" Hidan asked. Sasori rose an eyebrow at his profane language but stayed silent.

"Because he's my friend un, now are you done interrogating us un," Deidara snapped, glaring at Hidan.

"Fine b***, I get it, I was just f*** curious," he grumbled.

"Hello Sasori-san, Tobi is glad to meet you!" Tobi suddenly said, reaching across the table and vigorously shaking the redhead's hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you too Tobi," Sasori said, forcing himself to smile. He supposed that being Deidara's friend meant that he'd have to get used to these two, might as well not be on their bad side. Besides, sitting with Deidara and his friends every day would probably be better than sitting alone.

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara was glad that his friends seemed to like Sasori. That would definitely make it a lot easier to hang out with all of his friends at once without fights breaking out.

"I'll be right back un," he said, getting up with his empty food tray to put it away. Deidara placed it on the shelf with the other trays and was about to go back to his seat, when a hand suddenly shot out and yanked him back, starting to pull him away. He would have shouted out except for the fact that there was also a hand covering his mouth.

He was only let go once they'd dragged him out to the small field behind the school. Deidara tensed as he noticed the people forming a circle around him. It was Kanzoku and some of his followers.

"What do you want Kanzoku?" he growled, though on the inside he was beginning to get nervous.

"Well, I still haven't gotten the chance to pay you back for last time. You got me in some trouble and I think it's about time I paid you back for that," he sneered. Then, before he had time to process what happened, Deidra was sent stumbling back by the force of the punch. Another punch almost sent him to the ground.

Then he was knocked falling forward as someone kicked him in the back. But before he could fall Kanzoku kneed him in the stomach then grabbed his throat, lifting the blonde off of the ground. Deidara clawed at the hand gripping his throat as his air was suddenly cut off, gasping in pain once he felt himself being slammed against the wall of the school.

He felt his vision begin to darken when suddenly the hand let go and he was thrown to the ground. He laid there gasping for air and only barely registering the voice speaking to him.

"Tch, like I'd just let you go that easy! I told you that you would pay and I'll make sure you're awake for every moment of pain we're going to put you through," at this, he jerked his head and his followers, who had been staying back until now, stepped up to him.

Deidara cried out in pain as the first kick connected with his stomach. He used his arms to try to protect his head and face but the kicks wouldn't stop. They hit him everywhere and at this point he only had one thought

_Please make it stop…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This first scene was the one I mentioned in the previous chapter, and I hope you like it! And thank you sooo much to m two awesome reviewers, topgirlalg and princessbinas, I really appreciate all of your support! :)**

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

As the bell rung for us to go back to class, Sasori stood up and looked around the cafeteria. Deidara's still hadn't come back yet.

"Sasori-san, do you know where Deidara-senpai is?" Tobi asked.

"I'm not sure…. I'll go find him," Sasori said.

"Okay, then Tobi and Hidan-san will go to class, see you later Sasori-san!" Tobi yelled, dragging the albino off. Sasori walked towards the cafeteria's exit which led outside and quickly slipped out. They were supposed to be going back to class so he knew if one of the teachers saw him then they'd just drag him back in, and then he'd never find Deidara.

He wasn't exactly sure where the blonde was, but he remembered briefly seeing him before he left the building with some other kid. He didn't know who it was, but something about him seemed familiar. He began to search the front school yard but found no trace of his friend. The redhead was about to go back into the building when he heard a shout. Sasori stopped, walking over to the school's side yard. He heard another shout and realized the noise was coming from the back of the school.

Turning the corner, he froze. There was a group of about five boys, all kicking Deidara who was lying on the ground at their feet. Without thinking he charged at them, shoving at least two of them away from the blonde.

"Get away from him!" he shouted, clenching his fists. They looked like they were about to attack when one of them, who Sasori assumed was the leader, gave some kind of signal and they all backed away. He smirked, before him and his entire group ran. Not really caring about them at the moment, Sasori dropped to his knees next to Deidara who was now sitting up.

"Deidara, are you okay? Come on, let's get you to the nurse, you need help," Sasori began to stand up but was quickly yanked down by the blonde.

"N-No, I-I'm not g-go-going there un!" he shouted, his already large eye widening even more as he began to tremble.

"Deidara, you're hurt; you need to see the nurse!" Sasori insisted, trying to pull the pale blonde up.

"N-NO!" he shouted, yanking his hand away. Sasori noticed Deidara's breathing begin to pick up speed, and began to panic slightly.

"Deidara, you need to calm down, you're overreacting!" Sasori said, alarmed by the blonde's strange behavior. He'd never seen him this way before. But it seemed he'd only made things worse as Deidara was now clutching his head and his breathing was getting worse.

"Deidara, calm down, now," he said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I-I c-ca-can't-t un!" Deidara was now chocking over his words, and Sasori could feel the blonde's heart racing.

"I'm going to go get help," he said, standing up, but was stopped as Deidara called out

"No! P-ple-please do-don't leave m-m-me alo-alone un!" Deidara was now to the point of tears and was beginning to feel lightheaded.

"O-okay! Don't worry, I'm right here," Sasori assured, sitting back down in front of the blonde and placing his hand back on his shoulder.

"Just try to take a deep breath, okay?" Sasori said, using the calmest voice he could at the moment.

"D-da-danna I-I-"

"Breathe in," Sasori commanded in the same calm tone, and waited for Deidara to listen.

"Breathe out… Breathe in… Breathe out…" At first it seemed as though Deidara had completely forgotten Sasori was even there, but the redhead continued this until Deidara finally got his breathing under control. Though he was still trembling, and he could still feel his heart racing, and though it had gotten better, his breathing still sounded shaky. And he still had tears running down his face. Sasori honestly had no idea what to do, a situation like this had never happened to him before. And in the time he'd known the blonde, he'd never once seen Deidara cry.

"It's alright Deidara, You're going to be fine…" he mumbled, moving his hand to gently rub circles in Deidara's back. He nodded in response and hugged his legs close to himself, burying his face in his knees. Sasori moved so he was now sitting next to Deidara and continued to rub circles in his back. Finally, Sasori also began to relax when he felt his friend finally stop trembling.

"Do you feel better?" he asked quietly. Deidara lifted his head and gave a slight nod.

"Do you want to go see the nurse?" the blonde shook his head. By now Sasori had stopped rubbing his back and was just trying to make sure Deidara was okay.

"Can you stand?" After receiving a nod, Sasori stood up then also helped Deidara to his feet.

"Come on," he said, allowing Deidara to lean on him as they left the back yard and walked back into the school. Sasori led him into the bathroom where he wet a napkin in the sink and started to clean the small spots of blood and the tears off of Deidara's face. Once Sasori was done he threw the napkin away then leaned against the wall next to Deidara.

**Deidara's POV**

"We should get back to class," Sasori said. Deidara nodded and followed him out to the hallway. Though almost as soon as they stepped into the hallway, they were stopped.

"There you two are! You're coming with me right now," the teacher snapped, grabbing both of their wrists.

"Why?" Sasori asked.

"According to another student, you two were in a _fight_!"

"Wha- we weren't-"

"Silence! Any pitiful excuses you may come up with you can tell to the principle." And with that she shoved them both into the waiting room in front of the principal's office. Deidara felt his heart beginning to race again. He knew that this time, Tsunade _would_ be calling his parents, and then- a thought suddenly struck Deidara. He knew how his father could be when he was angry, but would he also be angry with Sasori since he would think that he was also involved in the "fight"? If so, what would he do? _No, I can't think about that, worrying will only-_

"Brat, are you okay?" Sasori's voice snapped him from his thoughts. He looked over at Sasori and forced a smile onto his face.

"Y-yeah." Deidara could tell that Sasori didn't really seem to believe him, but thankfully the redhead let it go.

"Come in," the two got up and entered Tsunade's office, quietly taking a seat in the chairs in front of her desk. Deidara had to focus just to keep his breathing under control as the principle looked at them with a scathing glare.

"Deidara," she began, making said blonde flinch," I remember clearly telling you a few weeks ago that if you got into another fight there would be consequences."

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"And Sasori I can let you off with only a warning this time but just please tell me; what in the world made you think that fighting was a good idea!?" she said, raising her voice. Deidara shrank back, squirming under her glare. Thankfully for him, Sasori spoke up.

"Principal Tsunade, we didn't get in a fight. They were beating Deidara up and I was just trying to defend him."

"As much as I would like to believe you, it's five against two here. Kanzoku and some of his friends came by earlier and told me _exactly _what happened." Sasori glared at the woman, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Deidara, I am going to call your parents and you are going to tell them what happened," she continued, pulling out her phone. Deidara paled and watched quietly as she dialed the number then handed the phone to him. He quietly took a deep breath then forced himself to speak.

"H-hello un," he greeted.

"Deidara, why the h*** are you calling me, aren't you supposed to be at school?" the person snapped. Deidara internally winced that it just had to be his dad who answered the phone.

"Yeah I-I'm at school un, but I'm i-in the principal's office un."

"You're in the f*** principal's office!? What the h*** did you do!?" Deidara had to hold the phone away from his ear as his father yelled.

"I-I got in a f-fi-fight un," he mumbled quietly, wincing as his dad let out a rather loud stream of curses.

"We will talk about this when you get home," he growled, hanging up. Deidara shakily lowered the phone from his ear and handed it back to Tsunade.

"You two are dismissed," she said. They stood up and exited the room.

"Brat, why didn't you tell your dad the truth?" Sasori asked once they were in the hallway

"Principal Tsunade doesn't believe us, an if had said the truth she would have just told him what she thought happened after we left and he'd believe her over me un," he muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Oh, well maybe you can explain to him what really happened when we get home. If you want I can also stay and help you tell him…" Sasori offered. But Deidara knew that there would be no convincing his father, he only believed what he wanted to. And he didn't really want Sasori to be there when his dad got angry.

"No, it's fine. I'll tell him on my own un."

* * *

**I have just been having so much inspiration for this story lately. Actually, I spent almost about half of the day yesterday doing research on panic attacks and fight scenes for this story. And I already have so much planned for the next two or three chapters….**

**Hope you liked this one, please review and tell me what you thought. And thanks for reading! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I had done so much writing last week that my brain just felt dead… But it's all better now. And since this is the story that I have the most inspiration for right now it will probably be the one that I update the most.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara stared down at his feet as he quietly walked next to Sasori down the sidewalk. He had long since stuffed his shaking hands into his pockets in hopes that Sasori wouldn't notice how nervous he was. Deidara jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and his head whipped to the side.

"Are you okay brat?" Sasori asked. They had stopped walking now, and Sasori stared at Deidara worriedly. The blonde didn't answer.

"You know you can tell me if something is wrong," he pressed. Deidara bit his bottom lip and looked away, starting to walk again. Sasori sighed, following after his friend.

"You don't have to be scared, I'm sure your parents won't be that angry." Deidara's eyes widened and he almost stopped walking at Sasori's comment. _How did he know!?_ He shook his head lightly and stared intently at the ground as they continued to walk, not wanting to risk meeting Sasori's eyes, for fear he would tell him that he was scared. Deidara didn't want Sasori to know, no one needed to know. All too soon they'd arrived home. Deidara froze in front of the door and Sasori also stopped, waiting for him. Taking a deep breath, he knocked and his mom came to the door, letting the two in.

"Deidara, is it true you got into a fight?" his mom asked the second the door was closed.

"Y-yeah," he said. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't have time for this son! I have a very important meeting and if I have to sit here and punish you I'm going to be late. Your father is going to deal with this," she snapped, grabbing her purse and exiting the house. Deidara let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. His mom was his last hope to maybe not have to deal with his father.

"Deidara, you're here." Deidara flinched at the familiar cold voice and opened his eyes. He dad was standing a few feet away glaring at the blonde, and the anger could be seen in his eyes.

"Sasori, please go up to your room, I need to have a _talk _with Deidara," he growled. Sasori gave one last reassuring look before going up the stairs. Deidara tried to control his trembling as his father walked up to him in an almost casual looking way. The blonde tensed as his dad reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, he gripped him tightly and threw the kid onto the floor.

"What the f*** were you thinking getting in a fight. That not only makes you look bad but it makes me look bad too you little freak!" he shouted, kicking him in the stomach.

"Get up!" he demanded, baring his teeth. Deidara shakily stood up, tightly rapping his arms around his body. His father reached down, gripping his upper arms and lifting him up to face level.

"You're nothing to me you little s****," he sneered, moving one of his hands to slap him across the face before dropping him back onto the floor. A loud sob escaped Deidara's mouth as tears poured from his eyes. He cried out in pain as a kick hit him in the stomach, soon followed by another.

"P-plea-please st-stop," he wailed, trying to protect his body.

"Tch, you're not even worth my time. Go to your room, now!" he shouted, lifting Deidara up by his hair and throwing him in the direction of the stairs. He stood up and tried to rush up the stair, tripping a few times on his way up. Once he finally reached his room he slipped inside, quickly closing and locking the door behind him.

"I saw what happened."

**Sasori's POV**

Sasori watched as the blonde's eyes suddenly widened at what he said.

"D-da-danna pl-please don't t-tell any-anyone un!" he pleaded, more tears falling on his already tear streaked face.

"But Deidara, he's hurting you!" Sasori argued, going over to his friend.

"I don't c-care un! If I t-tell anyone it-it'll only be worse un," he sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

"Deidara…" Sasori knelt down in front of the shaking blonde, looking at him worriedly.

"P-plea-please da-danna un," he whimpered.

"…. Fine, okay. I won't tell anyone," Sasori finally sighed.

"Th-thank you un."

"Come here," Sasori said, helping him away from the door and to his bed. Running into the bathroom, he grabbed the first aid kit and walked back into the room. Standing in front of Deidara, he began to wipe the blood off of his face.

"It's okay Deidara, just stop crying…" Deidara nodded quietly, wiping his tears off on his shirt sleeve. Once Sasori was done fixing Deidara up, he put the first aid kit back and sat down on the bed next to Deidara. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sasori spoke up.

"Why did he do this to you? Has he done it before?"

Deidara hesitated for a moment before answering," H-he has done it before un…." Sasori's eyes narrowed. _How could he do this to Deidara?"_

"But why?"

"It's be-because I'm nothing more th-than a useless freak un…." He mumbled, looking down at his gloved hands.

"Deidara you are not useless or a freak! Don't think that no matter what anyone says!"

"B-but I am a fr-freak un!" he argued.

"How!?"

"B-be-because un…" he ripped off his gloved, revealing the mouth on the palm of his hand. Sasori gasped, looking down at the palmmouth. Deidara's eyes began to tear up again, just waiting for Sasori to yell at him, and to hate him like everyone else.

"You're not a freak."

"Wha-what un?"

"You are not a freak Deidara."

"But-"

"So what if you have mouths on your hands? That doesn't make you a freak, it just makes you different and there's nothing wrong with that," Sasori said in a stern voice, leaving no room for argument.

"Thank you danna," Deidara said quietly, a small smile forming on his face.

"You're welcome brat."

* * *

**Soooo, what'd you think, good or bad? And thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, school is starting in about a week for me. That means this will be my last update for the summer and I probably won't be able to update until about once every one to two months or so. **

**Well, hope you like the chapter! ^_^ **

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

Sasori was angry. It had been a few weeks since he'd learned of what was happening to Deidara and things were not changing. He was beginning to wish that he hadn't made the promise not to tell anyone, as the problem only seemed to be getting worse. It seemed that now every time that Deidara made the slightest mistake, even something as simple as a bad grade, he would come back into their room after a "talk" with his father covered in bruises. Which brought Sasori to his current problem: trying to convince Deidara to tell his mom.

"Deidara, this has to stop!" Sasori almost shouted his exasperation with the blonde growing stronger.

"It's fine un…." he grumbled.

"You need to tell her."

"Danna, you promised you-"

"I know! But _you_ should," Sasori sighed. He knew yelling would get him nowhere, but he was worried for his friend. He knew what was happening was not okay in any way, and he wanted it to stop, _now._ And Sasori could see that the blonde didn't plan to ever do anything about it on his own so it was Sasori's job to convince him to tell.

"I can't un, I told you it would only make things worse un," he argued.

"How do you know that?" Sasori asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wha-"

"How do you know that telling her will only make things worse?" he repeated.

"I-I…. I don't un," Deidara mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"She's your mom Deidara, if you tell her there a good chance that things will get better and he'll stop hurting you," Sasori said, reaching out and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"B-but I…. Okay un…." Deidara agreed. Sasori smiled, glad that he'd finally convinced Deidara to do something about this problem.

"But when un?"

"Now," Sasori said, starting to push Deidara towards their room door.

"N-No un! I-I'm not ready to do it now," he said, backing away from the door.

"Fine. But you need to do it soon," Sasori said. He knew that the longer Deidara procrastinated, the more hurt he'd get, and he wanted this to stop now. But if Deidara wasn't ready to say anything today, then he'd have to wait. But being the impatient person he was, he wouldn't wait very long.

"Okay un, I'll do it tomorrow…"

"Promise?"

"I promise un."

. . . .

**Deidara's POV**

Sasori and Deidara walked next to each other down the sidewalk on their way back home.

"Remember brat, you have to tell her once we get home," Sasori said, looking over at Deidara.

"I know un," the blonde sighed. Deidara was really nervous about this. There were so many things that could go wrong. Firstly, his mom may not even believe him, and if she did believe him, his father would know that he Deidara told her. Deidara didn't want to see his dad get angry anymore, and he knew that if he heard about this, he'd probably be angrier than Deidara had ever seen him.

He felt it would be so much easier to just say nothing and to continue living like he was now. He was used to it, he could survive. But somehow Sasori had convinced him to tell his mom, and since he promised, he had no choice but to do so. Still, he couldn't help but think that it would only make things worse.

The blonde shivered slightly and stuck his loved hands into his pockets. It was almost winter and the weather was becoming a lot colder. It was at this time of year when Deidara wished that he didn't have to walk to and from school every day. Finally they reached the house and Deidara stepped inside, grateful for the warmth.

"We're home un!" Deidara called, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack next to the door. Sasori did the same and then the two went upstairs to their room to do their homework.

"Danna, when should I tell her un?" Deidara asked, as he scribbled down an answer for the math problem on his worksheet.

"It doesn't matter, but you have to do it today," he answered.

"Okay un… I guess I'll do it after dinner," the blonde decided. Deidara and Sasori continued to work on their homework in silence until they were called down for dinner. Dinner went by uneventful and as his father left the kitchen, Deidara quickly approached his mom before she could also leave.

"Mom there's something I need to ask you un," he started, seeing Sasori leave the room from the corner of his eye.

"What is it Dei? You didn't get into another fight did you?" she asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"No un. I… I just…" Deidara tried to begin. He knew that he had to tell her before she just got tired of waiting and left but this sudden feeling of nervousness had just overtaken him.

"Umm… I-"

"Deidara, is everything okay?" she asked.

"No un," he managed to get out.

"Well what's wrong?" she asked, sitting down at the table, resting her hands on top of it. Deidara took a seat in front of her, ducking his head slightly as if trying to hide behind his hair.

"I-it's about father un…." He mumbled, fearing that the man would walk in any moment and hear the conversation.

She raised an eyebrow," what about your father?" Deidara looked to the kitchen door, checking to make sure that he really was alone right now and that his father wasn't hiding nearby, listening to everything he said.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke," H-he's hurting m-me un." Her eyebrows furrowed as if she was confused.

"What?"

"Father, he's h-hurting me un," Deidara said slightly louder, glancing at the door again.

"Why are you lying to me?" she asked.

"I-I'm not un," he insisted.

"Why!?" his mom snapped, suddenly standing up and slamming her hands on the table. Deidara flinched, his eyes widening. _Why doesn't she believe me?_

"Mom, he really is-"

"No! How could you lie to me like this?"

"Mom! Please believe me, I'm not lying un!"

"Stop that right now Deidara. Your father is a great man and a good father. He would never-"

"But he-"

"I am talking! Your father would never do what you're accusing him of!"

"B-but he is un!" the blonde urged, tears welling in his eyes.

"No, why are you dong this?"

"I-"

"You know what? I just think you're out to ruin my relationship. You are using these lies to try and get me to leave your father!"

"No! I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it! Just go to your room." She snapped, pointing to the stairs. Deidara bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears and quietly left the kitchen, going up the stairs and into his room. Ignoring Sasori's greeting when he entered, he quickly walked over to his bed, getting on it and pulling the covers over to himself. He didn't want to see anyone right now, he just wanted to be alone.

"Brat?" He heard Sasori speak, but he didn't answer.

"Deidara?" his voice was quieter and the blonde felt him nudge him slightly.

"Just go away un," Deidara mumbled, closing his eyes as tears began to escape. A few seconds later he heard footsteps going to the other side of the room. He wanted to blame Sasori, after all, it was him who'd convinced Deidara to tell his mom. But he knew that in the end, Deidara was the one who agreed to tell, and he'd done so. No one had forced him to tell her, he'd done that all on his own.

But now, Deidara knew his life was pretty much ruined. His mom would probably tell his father what he'd told her. Then he'd get meaner and hurt him even more. His mom would never trust him again, probably even if she clearly saw his father hurting him.

Deidara bit his lip to hold back a sob. If Sasori heard him crying then he'd come over, and Deidara didn't want to see him right now. He didn't want to have to explain what just happened. Forcing back the tears, he closed his eyes.

Deidara didn't know what to do. Anything having to do with his parents was ruined. He didn't really like school, especially since all that happened there was that he got bullied it seemed. And honestly, he couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**So, this will be my last update for a month or two… Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Yup, this is the last chapter…. But don't worry, there will be a sequel coming out as soon as I can get the first chapter done; it'll be called, On the Run. So, I hope you like this last chapter! ^_^**

**And thanks for being such awesome readers!**

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

Sasori was worried about Deidara. Ever since that night Deidara had seemed so depressed. After asking him about it the next day, Sasori learned that Deidara's mom didn't believe him. Sasori was shocked; he'd thought for sure that if he got the blonde to tell her then everything would be fixed. But as it turns out, telling her only seemed to make things worse. And Sasori felt like he'd just ruined his friend's life by convincing him to tell. Because now, his dad would probably continue to abuse him, and he didn't even have his mother's trust anymore.

But somewhere in his mind, Sasori knew he'd done the right thing convincing Deidara to tell. Because despite everything's failure, that was probably the best chance Deidara would have to make it stop. And even if it failed this time, Sasori figured he'd just need to think of a new way to help his friend out. His main focus right now was getting Deidara out of the despondent state he'd fallen into.

"Come on Deidara, we've gotta go to school," Sasori said, pulling him out of the room and down the stairs. Sasori had to do that every day for the past week. Since the incident, it seemed that Deidara had lost all motivation to do anything; he'd even stopped making his sculptures. If his friend didn't even have motivation to make his art, the blonde' favorite thing in the whole world to do, then something was seriously wrong. Even though Sasori had found it annoying how the blonde just crushed his sculptures immediately after finishing them and announcing art was fleeting, he wished the blonde was doing that over just sitting in bed staring at the wall.

After finishing breakfast, the two left the house, bundled up in their jackets as they stepped out into the cool fall air. Sasori sighed, glancing over at Deidara who just stared at his feet as he walked with dead looking eyes. He wanted to tell the blonde to cheer up and that everything would be fine. But Sasori knew it would be pointless as he's already tried it several time. And also, he didn't want to lie. Because he knew that everything would not be fine. Sasori knew that things were hard for Deidara right now. His mom had pretty much just stopped talking to him completely and every time he and his father were in the same room he would just glare at the blonde with his cold stare. Sasori offered what comfort he could, just trying to be there for him and be his friend, but he could tell that this was just too much for Deidara.

Sasori knew that Deidara's mom not believing him after he worked up the courage to tell her about what happened, had broken the blonde. First he already had to deal with his father for so long, and then, when he finally decided to do something about it, everything is ruined. His only hope, didn't believe him. And now, he'd made his father even angrier with him and lost his mom's trust. Sasori frowned, feeling genuinely sad that his friend had to be in such a situation

Deidara was a good person so Sasori couldn't understand why these terrible things were happening to him. Why Deidara? Because people saw him as a freak? All because of some mouths on his palms which he didn't even have any control over having, people hated him. Sasori just couldn't understand why something as small and insignificant as that had made his friend's life so terrible.

Noticing that they'd reached the school, Sasori sighed, tugging the blonde over to where his friends were waiting by one of the many benches scattered around the school yard. They didn't know anything about what was going on. Deidara never said anything and Sasori had already made a promise not to tell anyone. Deidara's friends had no idea why the blonde was so depressed; they just tried to help him feel better. But it seemed that even between the three of them, nothing was working.

"Morning Deidara senpai, Sasori-san!" Tobi called out, waving at his friends excitedly. Deidara glanced up but otherwise didn't respond and Sasori gave a small wave.

"Come on Deidara we can't help you if you don't f*** tell us what's wrong," Hidan stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Deidara just shrugged, sitting down. Hidan sighed and plopped down next to the blonde.

"You know you at least f*** try to talk to us," the albino grumbled as Sasori and Tobi also sat down on the bench. Sasori frowned, looking up at the sky as dark clouds began to cover it. _It'll probably rain today, _he thought absentmindedly. In the background he could hear Hidan and Tobi trying to convince Deidara to talk to them, again. They had done this every day with no results.

"We're your friends Deidara senpai, you can tell us what's wrong," Tobi said, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's nothing un…" he finally sighed. A little disappointed but glad that he at least got some response from his friend; Tobi nodded and changed the topic, talking about something else. After that, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful and once the final bell rang, Sasori and Deidara began their trip home. The dark clouds covering the sky let out a rumble of thunder every so often as they walked.

"Deidara," Sasori began, waiting for the blonde to look up at him.

"I know it's hard for you right now, but you have to get over this, you can't just be depressed forever," he said. Deidara frowned and looked down at his feet.

"Deidara I'm serious."

"I know un…" Deidara spoke.

"Look, just promise me you'll try," Sasori said.

"...Okay un," the blonde sighed after a few moments. Soon after, they had gotten home. The first thing that hit them as they opened the door was the strong scent of alcohol. Deidara cringed slightly, seeing the many glass beer bottles littering the living room floor. As they walked to the stairs they could hear the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen. Quickly, the two went up the stairs and into their room.

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara sighed, throwing his book bag next to his desk then flopping down face up on his bed. Great, his dad had been drinking. That never meant anything good for the blonde, especially since what happened...

"Deidara! Get down here!" he heard his father shout from downstairs, followed by a crashing sound. The blonde tensed, before getting off his bed and slowly walking to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob but froze. He was scared, and he really didn't want to go down there.

"Now!" his father's angry voice called out, causing Deidara to jump slightly. He opened the door and walked down the stairs, shrinking back a bit once he reached the bottom. His dad was standing in the middle of the room glaring at him with his fists clenched.

"Come over here," he slurred.

"Y-yes sir," he said and hesitantly approached the man. As soon as he was standing in front of him, his father reached out his hand and slapped Deidara across the face, knocking him to the floor.

"I told ya never to tell anyone, and you're gonna regret not listenin' to me," he said, lifting Deidra back up by the collar of his shirt. This was how it happened every time since he'd tried to stop all this. His dad would call him down then tell him how much he was going to regret telling his mom. Deidara was dropped back onto the ground and soon felt a hard kick to his stomach.

"Please stop," he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"What, you want me to stop?" his father sneered, kicking him again. But then nothing more, all was quiet. Deidara slowly opened his eyes, jumping back a bit when he saw his father approaching him, a malicious grin on his face and a knife in his hand. The jagged edges gleamed off of the dim lighting in the room, giving it an even more sinister look. _He's going to kill me!_ Deidara began to panic. The next thing he knew his father was right in front of him, raising the knife above his head.

Without thinking, Deidara grabbed the nearest glass bottle and smashed it over his father's head. The man slumped to the ground, unmoving. Deidara stared at him with wide eyes, the bottle dropping from his shaking hands. _I-is he-_ the blonde was cut off from his thoughts at a sudden loud banging on the front door.

"Police, open up!" someone shouted. _Do they know what happened!? What if they're here to get me!? _

"Open up right now or we'll break the door down!" He stumbled back, looking at his father's lifeless body, then dashed out of the room. He ran through the house to the back door and then out into the night.

* * *

**So, what'd you think, good or bad? Please review and tell me! And I'll have the sequel out within two months at most, hopefully a lot sooner. ^_^**


End file.
